


How Am I Going to Tell Him?

by ironicallyanemic



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Emotional hurt/comfort in second half, F/M, Post-Book 3: The Queen of Nothing, Pregnant Jude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicallyanemic/pseuds/ironicallyanemic
Summary: Jude has been feeling sick for a few days. The flu? Poison?  It takes Taryn only a minute to realize the cause: The High Queen is pregnant.Note: Chapter 7 on features a very pregnant Jude getting into trouble and other late pregnancy adventures.
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Comments: 118
Kudos: 371





	1. Chapter 1: Council Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! The chapter includes brief mentions of throwing up. Nothing graphic, but if you are sensitive to that sort of thing you have been warned! 
> 
> Please enjoy!

“Jude?” A familiar voice speaks into her ear. 

Jude peels her eyelids open to find the sun has already set some time ago. Sitting next to her on the bed is Cardan, his black eyes staring at her. “Are you interested in joining us today?” He said with a classic smirk. 

Jude flips onto her stomach, pushing her head into the pillow with a flair of dramatics usually claimed by Cardan himself. She groaned into the fabric, before deciding to push herself up from her horizontal position. Now sitting up, Jude slid herself closer to the edge and eagerly found her way into his inviting arms.

While she normally found his warm skin to be a comfort, today Jude found the heat almost unbearable against her already warm skin. She makes a note to ask one of the servants for a lighter blanket for the next evening. Although, the idea of going back to sleep still seemed ideal, especially if she was not alone.

Cardan pulls her in close to him so that Jude is almost sitting on his lap. “Are you feeling okay? I can tell the counsel you are unable to attend the meeting today if you wish?” Even without looking up from the cradle of his neck, Jude could feel his protective glaze staring at her. 

“No, no. I am fine. I have just been tired lately. It must just be from the extra training sessions I have been doing with Ghost.” Cardan rolls his eyes but knows better than to tell his wife not to do something. If anything, she might push herself harder just to spite him. 

“If that is the case, then I will see you at the meeting.” He gives her a soft kiss on her temple. The electricity of his touch lingers even after he gets up to leave. Once the door shuts behind him, Jude suddenly feels the urge to relieve her “human needs” and runs to the bathroom of the royal chambers. When she reemerges, Tatterfell is there waiting to dress her for the day. 

_________________________________________________

At the end of the week, there would be a grand revel taking place in honor of a newly succeeded ruler of one of the lower courts. The new king would be coming to re-pledge the court’s loyalty to the crown. Jude was assured that it was more of a formality, that conveniently called for a celebration to take place. Cardan, wanting to showcase the crown’s hospitality, and not wanting to miss an opportunity for a party, had servants running around busy preparing every detail according to his instructions. 

While Jude did not care much for the celebration which would likely last well into the sunlight the following day, Taryn was going to be visiting before the revel, giving the sisters time to catch up. 

It had been over a year since Jude’s official crowning as High Queen of Elfhame. During that time, she and her sister had been able to come to terms with much of what had happened between them. Of course, Jude could not help but feel the occasional pang of betrayal when reminded that Taryn had on several occasions chosen to side with someone other than her. Yet, Jude was not entirely innocent herself. 

It turns out being in charge of Elfhame could be exhausting work and Taryn was busy running her household. Taryn and Jude had not been able to see each other in over a month. Jude was happily anticipating her twin’s arrival. Despite the excitement, Jude could not ignore that sour feeling in her stomach as she sat in the Living Council meeting. 

Randalin is explaining the possible concerns relating to the transition of power, but the council is in agreement that the event should go as intended. Cardan confirms that the Court of Shadows has not found anything that raises concerns either. 

Once they began discussing strategy for the day of, Jude felt herself uncharacteristically tuning out the council members and focusing on taking shallow breaths to prevent herself from showing everyone her breakfast. Cardan peered over at her as she sunk into her seat, noticing her rigidness. 

“Everyone, let us continue this conversation at a later date. I am no longer willing to be present and wish that my dear wife join me.” Some members looked to Jude to see if she would intervene, as she normally was attentive in meetings, but soon realized it was no use. There was some muttering among the council, but everyone had grown to accept the high king’s dismissals.

The second that every councilor had left the room, Jude shot up and ran to the far corner of the room where she had been eyeing a bucket for the last minute. 

Having used all her energy to make it to the bucket, Jude found that she could not make it out of the room with the bucket before dropping to the ground and throwing up. 

Cardan had crossed the room in a second and was pulling back Jude’s hair before she could begin to tell him off. 

“Please leave me. I don’t want you to see me like this.” Jude groaned before becoming sick again. Cardan used one hand to hold the part of her hair that was not pinned up with the other resting on her now trembling back. 

“If I recall, this makes us even for the time you saw me while I was poisoned the day of our wedding night.” Cardan teases quietly. “If I had known this is what you were going to do, I might have allowed the meeting to continue. I am sure the council would have postponed any meetings we had for several days after seeing this.” 

Jude rests her head in her hands and groans again. This was already embarrassing, if she had thrown up during the meeting she might never be able to look at any of the councilors again. After a minute, she summoned all of her strength to stand up and began to make her way to the door. Cardan’s hand steadying her as they went. 

Without a word, the pair lead their way back to the royal chambers. Jude kept her head down to avoid eye contact with anyone and hoped no one noticed her pale clammy skin. Thankfully, with a single look, Cardan could strike fear into anyone who starred a little too long. 

While their chambers were only a short walk from the meeting room, it felt like an eternity of endless hallways to Jude who was still unsure if she would be brought to her lowest again. 

As they entered the threshold of their room, Jude heard Cardan ask the guards to send for The Bomb, who had the most human-illness knowledge and used to treating his wife. Jude did not linger to listen and went to the bed to lie down. 

Thoughts of her breakfast came to mind. It was a standard spread of fruits, cheese, and cakes. None of the food stood out to her as possibly causing food poisoning. Poison? She thought about it for a moment but concluded it couldn’t have been. She was well versed with the effects of commonly used poisons from her time using mithridatism. Yet, it was possible it was a poison she was unfamiliar with. 

The Bomb comes into the room without so much as a knock. Jude feels too sick to care and Cardan who is standing to the side of the room barely acknowledged the noise as his eyes focused on Jude lying on their bed. 

“Listen, I am going to look at you, but try not to yak on me.” The Bomb chuckled. 

Once The Bomb looked Jude over, she came to the same conclusion as Jude had earlier; it was not poison. Jude felt relieved and had begun to feel better through the check-up and was now sitting upright in bed. Cardan sat inhumanly still in a nearby chair, no longer looking at her, but rather he looked intensely focused on the floor. 

“You are not in danger of dying. I would just take it easy and see if you feel better soon. Your skin already looks better, so I think you’ll be fine.” The Bomb stood up and exited herself from the room. As the door shut, Cardan appeared as though the sound had shocked him from his thoughts. He then walked over to the bed and looked longingly at Jude, taking his hand and gently caressing her cheek. 

Jude couldn’t help but blush from the intimate stare and the softness of his touch. Cardan’s mouth parts as though he is about to speak, but he quickly presses them back together as though rethinking it. At last, he shakes his head smiling and sighed, “Let’s get you into a more comfortable dress.”

Jude tried insisting she was feeling better, but Cardan refused to hear it. “Enjoy your day off. You deserve a rest,” he said with total sincerity. He began to untie the back of her dress, his fingertips sending waves of electricity as they brushed ever so lightly on her skin. The dress fell to the ground, leaving Jude with only a thin slip covering her body. The slip was still clinging to her skin from the thin layer of perspiration that had accumulated over her from being sick. Jude took the slip off and let it fall to the ground next to the wardrobe, not worrying about modesty in her current state. 

Normally, the sight of her standing naked before him might have caused the two of them to quickly find themselves twisted on the bed, but Jude did not trust her stomach, nor did Cardan make any moves besides walking with her to the bathroom. Cardan drew her a bath and helped her in. The warm water felt nice on her skin.

Carden leaned down and said, “I have to take care of some time-sensitive matters, but I will be back soon to check on you.” Jude nodded, torn between wanting him to stay and fearing he might witness her getting sick again. He pressed his forehead to hers, resting it there for a moment, before quickly exiting the room, leaving Jude to remember the events of the day. 

She wished she had just stayed in bed today.


	2. Chapter 2: Taryn

A few days later

“Jude you look…” Taryn trailed off looking the tired queen up and down. 

“Tired, sickly, a step from death? Yes, yes. I am aware.” Jude takes a quick glance at a servant walking by having likely just cleaned up her most recent spell of sickness. 

Taryn noticed Jude’s glance and looked back at her. “Are you sleeping okay?” she asked with a concerned tone reminiscent of a mother. Maybe motherhood suited Taryn, even if the father had been a questionable choice. 

“I sleep fine enough, although it would be nicer if I wasn’t waking up to pee every few hours.” As if on cue, Jude realized she, in fact, did have to pee again. She continued, “But mostly, my issue is that I keep getting hit with spells of nausea. I considered poison at first, but the Bomb doesn’t think so. Just looking at food makes my stomach turn.” Jude slouched down further in her chair adjacent to her sister, who sat perfectly straight at the edge of her chair. It was funny to think which one was the high queen. 

Something flashed in Taryn’s eyes, one that Jude thought looked almost like… excitement? “What exact symptoms have you been experiencing?” 

Jude was convinced that if The Bomb could not diagnose her, then her sister would likely not have any better luck. Reluctantly she began to list off everything that she had been experiencing the last couple of weeks. “Well, as I said, I keep throwing up. I am starving for food, but then once it is brought out I run to the bathroom again. I feel warm and my pulse is definitely higher even though I have NOT LEFT THIS ROOM.” Jude couldn’t help but raise her voice at the end. Her frustration was at an all time high. Despite being queen, she had been essentially sentenced to bedrest by Cardan. Once she tried to make her escape to a meeting with new recruits into the Court of Shadows but realized that all her engagements had been canceled and everyone had been forbidden from talking about anything related to the kingdom. If Cardan could not force her to stay in her room, he just made sure there was nothing for her to attend to. 

To add on top of frustrations, Cardan was called away to take care of some crown business and did not come home last night. A messenger had given her a note from him, stating there was some urgent matter between the lower courts, but not to be concerned and that he would return by the following day. It was likely that he had the letter delivered so that Jude could not demand more information, knowing he couldn’t lie to her. What was so important he had to attend in person, but not so important that the queen should not know about? 

Jude, realizing her sister had said nothing, looked back to find Taryn staring at her with the most intense eyes. “What?” Jude snapped. 

“Jude…” Taryn began slowly. “Have you considered all the possibilities?” 

“As I said, it is not poison so maybe I just have a weird bug.” It is unusual in Faerieland, but she had been sick a few times growing up Jude reasoned. 

Taryn raised an eyebrow. “Have you had your period recently?” 

She tried to think back to the last one she had. Faerieland caused irregular menstruation so it was not something that she kept track of regularly, but it had definitely been several months, longer than any interval she typically had. As Jude put together her sister’s implication, the blood drained from her face. 

Oh. No. 

Jude stood up quickly and Taryn met her, grabbing her forearms and looking almost giddy with excitement. “It has been a while, hasn’t it? Oh, Jude do you think that is it? It is the most logical explanation!” 

It was a logical explanation. One that Jude has completely overlooked. Fey struggled to conceive children, but when a mortal woman was involved the rates of conception were much higher. After all, she and Cardan shared many nights together. 

“Oh, Taryn what am I going to do?” Jude’s voice breaking into a cry. Jude hated the weakness in her voice, but the idea was tremendously overwhelming. What did this mean? Was she ready to be a parent? A mother? It is not as though she could remember much of her mom, and Oriana was never motherly towards her and her sisters. What about Oak? Would she want her child on the throne more than Oak? Did Cardan? 

Cardan. 

A million more questions flooding her head, stopping any rational thinking. How was she going to tell him? How would he react? The unknowns caused her tears to burst from her eyes. 

Well add overemotional to the list of symptoms too, she thought bitterly. 

Taryn pulled Jude into a big hug and held her there. “Jude, you are going to be fine. This is going to be wonderful. You will be a great mother and our little ones can grow up together. Plus the whole kingdom will celebrate!” 

Leave it to Taryn to find the delights of domesticity and motherhood. Jude was a queen married to a king, whom neither had particularly great relationships with their parents. How on earth would they be able to raise a child? No less while running a kingdom. 

Trying to keep her voice from trembling, Jude asked, “How am I going to tell him?” 

Taryn laughed, “You mean Cardan? I would start by saying ‘I am pregnant.” 

Jude flinched at the word before hissing at her sister to be quiet. “I don’t want anyone to hear and have all of Faerieland know before I have figured things out for myself.” 

Taryn stared at her sister, her face briefly flashing a confused look before she regained her composure. Taryn chuckled softly, almost to herself. “Well, you won’t have to figure things out all by yourself. You have him to share this with.” After a moment she added, “And me too of course. You’re not alone in this.”

Jude became quiet, realizing the depth of what Taryn has said. Regardless of her opinions of Locke, Jude could only imagine the pain her sister experienced from carrying and raising a child alone, especially after having killed his father.

The sisters stand there, in the middle of the royal living room holding one another, as if comforting one another’s pains. Jude thinks back to the days after Madoc brought her sisters with him to his estate. Jude and Taryn were inseparable, even sharing a room and sometimes a bed. Always protecting each other. Always there for one another. There had been no betrayal between them yet. For a moment, Jude let the warmth of the memory ease her mind. It was nice to feel this close to her twin again. But soon the moment ended and Jude is snapped back to the current reality.

“We need to confirm this,” says Taryn with a wicked smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a bunch more written that just needs to be edited! I have finals this week, but I plan to post more by the weekend. I think this is one of my favorite sections so far, so I wanted to quickly post it!


	3. Chapter 3: Test Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude and Cardan get some nice ~alone time~ together before the day of the revel. Vivi arrives and Jude is finally able to get her answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The first half of the chapter has a bit of fluff.

Taryn wrote to Vivi asking her to bring a few pregnancy tests to Faerieland. Jude was shocked to find out that she had already planned on coming to the palace for the revel that was taking place the next day. Taryn made Vivi swear not to talk to anyone about the tests until after Jude took them. 

Jude was torn between wanting to know as soon as possible and thankful she could pretend all was normal for a little while longer. 

Cardan came to bed late. The sun was already rising through the cracks in the curtain. Jude had dozed off a few times waiting for him to return. 

Jude watched as Cardan quietly went to the wardrobe, stripped off the clothes he had been wearing that day. A plain white shirt, deep red pants, and a black cloak with raven’s feathers; surprisingly toned down for him Jude thought. 

Once undressed, Cardan slipped on a robe and returned to the side of the bed, and quietly slipped under the sheets. Jude rolled to her side to meet his ink black eyes. 

“I fear I woke you up,” Cardan says quietly. Gently moving a piece of hair that had fallen onto her face. “I hope you weren’t waiting for me.” 

“I wasn-” Jude stopped her lie. They had agreed long before that they would stop lying to each other. “I am glad you are here now” Jude corrected herself and moved closer to him. Even through his robe, Jude could feel the heat from his skin. 

Earlier, Taryn had discreetly asked a servant to start preparing a type of tea with ginger root in it for Jude every day. Taryn had found the tea to help ease the nausea. Even though Jude was not fond of the taste, she did feel much better after it. Now she had gone almost a full day without being sick. 

With the nausea at bay, it gave her a chance to remember how much she had longed to be around her husband. She had barely seen the young king since the incident in the council room a few days prior.

Jude pressed her lips to his neck and brushed her hand on his exposed chest before slowly moving it down across his stomach. Before reaching her destination, Cardan gently caught her hand. He pulled her even closer to him, eliminating any space between them. He brought his face down to meet hers. When he spoke, his soft lips brushed Jude’s. “How are you feeling today, my queen?” His voice like liquid gold. 

“Much better. Taryn gave me some tea and I feel all better now.” Jude felt a little uncomfortable lying by omission, but now was not the time to reveal anything, especially where they weren’t 100% certain. 

Cardan raised his eyebrows and smiled, “Taryn, huh? It is a good thing she figured out what ailed you.” 

Not wanting to give any clues to what that diagnosis might be, Jude turned her head into the nook of his neck, tasting his smooth skin with every kiss she planted. She started to feel warm, not from the blankets. Cardan’s body responded to her mouth on his neck and he gently tilted her head up to face him before pressing his lips to hers. 

Jude’s hands found themselves in his soft black locks, pulling lightly from anticipation. A soft moan escaped Cardan’s lips. They had both been missing this. 

Through her translucent nightgown, Carden’s hand wandered down her body, starting on her sternum before traveling down to her stomach where he paused, before quickly grabbing her waist and rolling her on top of him. 

With her new position, she had more leverage in setting the pace. Jude smashed her lips down onto his and he responded by sinking his fingers into the softness of her back. Jude adjusted herself on him so that she was straddling his waist, making them both aware of how little clothes separating the two of them. 

Cardan grabs her thighs and spreads them wider before pulling down on her back, eliminating the space between their torsos. Jude early responds with her mouth, pulling too hard on his hair. 

“Ahh” he groaned, but it only caused the intensity to increase. Cardan’s fingertips found the bottom hem of her nightgown before pulling it off her in a fluid motion. All that was left between them was his robe which Jude took upon herself to untie and push away. 

Their mouths met again, wet with anticipation of what was to come. 

After all their time together, much of their armor had fallen. Jude was no longer concerned with appearing soft around him anymore. Jude whispered against his lips, her words dripping with desire, “I’ve missed you.” Pressing another kiss to his lips she declared, “I want you closer to me.” 

Cardan’s eyes burned with desire. He gave a quick nod, understanding, sliding her down to what they both wanted. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cardan quickly left their room when they woke to ensure that everything was prepared for the party and handle any last minute concerns. 

Tatterfell helped Jude into her beautiful gown Cardan had commissioned for her to wear that evening. As the fabric slipped over Jude’s body, she could not help but appreciate the soft cool feeling of the material. As Tatterfell tied the dress, Jude looked down to take in the sight of Cardan’s work. The gown was comfortably secure around the bust, with off the shoulder long sleeves that were a deep shade of green, appearing almost black. From her sternum down the dress had several stacked layers of a light olive color with silver stitching of branches and leaves along the edges of the hemline and on her selves. Looking in the mirror, Jude was shocked at how the color perfectly complimented her complexion and walnut eyes. She should expect nothing less from her attentive husband. 

Tatterfell brushed Jude’s hair into her classic horned look, with some silver clips to complement the embroidery, before straightening the crown on her head. After Tatterfell painted makeup to Jude’s face, she was ready for the beginning ceremony, which would start in just a few hours. Her stomach had been threatening her since she woke up, but after having drunk a pot of Taryn’s tea, Jude felt confident in her ability to make it through the next few hours. 

Speaking of Taryn, she agreed to meet Jude prior to the event, hopefully with Vivi so that Jude could finally know for certain what a part of her already knew to be true. 

_Pregnant_. Her mind echoed. She was still in shock at the idea. Kings and queens of course wanted to make heirs, but Jude had always considered their positions temporary, just until Oak was ready to take the throne. Although every time it was brought up Oak appeared to be more adamantly against the idea of ruling or leaving the mortal world for that matter. Now that Oriana and Madoc were living in the mortal world too, Oak saw no reason to come back except to occasionally visit Taryn and Jude. 

It wouldn’t be _so bad_ to continue ruling by Cardan’s side. 

A knock on the door interrupted Jude’s train of thought. “Come in,” she called. Taryn came in wearing a beautiful lilac colored dress that complimented her perfectly. 

“How are you feeling?” Taryn asked with a warm smile. She came and joined Jude on the couch. 

“The tea is helping a lot. Although, the smell of some foods has still turned my stomach.” Jude shrugged, before asking the more pressing question. “Have you seen Vivi yet?” 

Taryn shook her head, but continued, “I haven’t, but on my walk up here, I heard one of the messengers tell Cardan’s guards the queen’s sister had arrived. However, I had already been in the palace and he has no business with me so I assume that meant Vivi.” 

“What business does Cardan have with Vivi?” Jude demanded, thinking what that piece of information could mean. Unable to figure out why he wished to be informed when her sister arrived, Jude decided that at the very least she needed to intercept Vivi before she could possibly spill any details regarding the items Jude requested. 

The twins leave the room and head down the hallways, headed in the direction their sister would come. As they turned the corner, Jude and Taryn both noticed Vivi at the end of the hallways speaking with Cardan. Cardan’s face was turned away from them, unreadable, while Vivi’s face hid none of her excitement. _About their conversation? The party? The likely pregnancy?_ Jude could not decide. Jude all but ran to the pair as her sister followed behind. 

“My queen,” the High King spoke, not bothering to hide the way he seemed to look her up and down. Probably admiring his handiwork. “Taryn,” he says acknowledging them both with an unreadable smile. “I have some last minute things I must attend to before the members of the court arrive. Please excuse me.” 

Before leaving, Cardan strides over to Jude, who is still unsure of what to make of the conversation she interrupted. He leaned down to place a soft kiss on her cheek before whispering only for her to hear, “You make it so difficult for me to think of anything but you.” Without another word, the king walked off with his personal guard following suit. 

As Jude tried to regain control of her thoughts, she turned to her sister, who was already attacking her with an enormous hug that Taryn was also sucked into. 

“I am so excited for you guys.” Vivi squealed in a not so quiet whisper. Jude hissed at her to be more quiet, but Vivi just rolled her cat eyes. 

Back in the royal chambers, the girls all gathered around on various pieces of furniture, staring at Jude who was holding three rectangular boxes. 

“Go on and take them!” Taryn told her twin. Jude just stared at them, unsure of what it meant to confirm the theory. 

“What are you waiting for? Aren’t you excited?” Asked Vivi, giving her an unusual look. “When I heard, I thought you would be more happy than this.” 

“I am happy,” Jude started, but then not feeling so sure. She was happy with Cardan and being High Queen of Elfhame. Maybe deep down she could admit to herself that she had imagined little black hair babies, perhaps with little tails, running around the palace, but that was not a fantasy that she let herself imagine willingly. The reality was that being an heir was dangerous. There was a reason Oak was being raised away from Elfhame. 

Jude sighed and made her way to the bathroom. Vivi and Taryn cheered her on as she walked. When Jude closed the door behind her, she could still hear them giggling over possible names and debating on whether Cardan would pass out during the delivery. Her stomach threatened to empty itself, but this time from nerves. 

Her hands trembled as she pulled out each stick from the boxes. She walked over the chamber pot and did as the instructions said. Once she placed the caps back on them, she sat on the floor with her hands holding her face. 

One, one thousand, two one thousand, three one thousand… Jude counted unable to determine what her desired outcome would be. Did she want one line to say she was not pregnant, or two; she and Cardan were going to have a baby? 

When Jude decided it had been enough time, she summoned her courage and looked down at the tests. 

Two very clear pink lines had appeared on all three of the tests. She was pregnant. And she needed to tell Cardan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the party and the big reveal! Thank you to everyone who has been reading so far!


	4. Chapter 4: The Party

An hour into the festivities and the party was in full swing. The pledging ceremony had gone off without a hitch. The new ruler had bowed low before both of them and had pledged loyalty to the crown. Together, they announced the start of the celebration, at which time, many of the guests made themselves well acquainted with the endless flow of wines the palace provided. 

Now, Jude and Cardan were circling the room making conversation with important members of the lower courts before it was time to bring out the main feast. 

Jude had just finished a conversation with Randalin and a member of the Unseelie, when she noticed Vivi, Heather, Taryn, and Ghost laughing together, with Oak playing at their feet. Jude could not help but notice the way Ghost’s hand lingered on Taryn’s back as he slid her out of the path of a particularly intoxicated guest. Jude had suspected the two were involved for some time but was patiently waiting for her sister to tell her. 

Jude could never truly be happy for her sister while she was with Locke, given his true nature and his pleasure in creating stories from those around him; often painful ones. While Valerian enjoyed physical torture, Locke enjoyed playing with emotions. Taryn likely suffered more than she ever shared to be at his side. But seeing the sandy haired spy smiling next to her sister made her feel hopeful. 

Jude made her way over to the group to enjoy a moment of unofficial conversation. 

“Hi Ju- I mean, Your Highness!” Heather said excitedly. Heather had recently dyed her roots a ghost white which faded into her now bubblegum pink hair. At first glance, one could almost mistake her for a faerie. _Almost._

“Hey Heather, I am so glad you could make it!” Jude responded with similar enthusiasm. Vivi and Heather had been able to fully regrow their relationship, and this time, Vivi was honest and much more cautious of the dangers that mortals face around fey. With more stability and ultimately the protection from the crown, Heather had several fun short trips to Faerieland. Although, Jude always made sure to have a member of the Court of Shadows keeping an eye on her in case Vivi got distracted. 

“So…” Vivi starts, “has anything interesting happened since we last spoke?” Her sister said while making a not so subtle glance over at Cardan, who appeared to be laughing with Baphen and a few others. 

Jude was speechless. She had not expected her sister to so obviously inquire about it so publicly, especially when it had only been a couple of hours since the tests. Jude had planned to find and tell Cardan before the start of the ceremony, but Fan had been unable to locate him.

The silence had gone on too long and Jude could feel the heat rise in her cheeks. Ghost raised an eyebrow at her, attempting to solve the reason for her silence. Even Heather looked to Jude with a happy smile, clearly out of the pregnancy loop. At least Vivi could keep a secret from someone. 

“Uhh… Cardan and I are, um, going to be…” Jude struggled to get a lie out. _Any lie was better than nothing._ Even Oak looked up from his game with a small faerie child, to hear her response. 

“Redecorating the throne room,” Taryn says definitively, saving Jude from their stares. “They asked me to help!” The complete lie had seemed to dismiss the attention of a few faeries nearby that had been eavesdropping, but Ghost appeared unconvinced. 

“Are you going to put new cushions on the throne? They are awfully uncomfy,” said Oak, now turned back to his game. 

A familiar voice came from behind the circle. Cardan’s voice was full of mischief as he spoke, “Hmm, I am not sure. What did we agree upon again, my Queen?” Cardan wore a wicked smirk, knowing full well that they had never made such plans.

 _Damn faerie hearing_ , thought Jude. Cardan’s eyes found their way to Jude, who promptly looked down as her skin turned an even darker shade of red. 

Cardan continued to peer at his wife curiously, before looking down to Oak. Cardan continued, “And dearest nephew, how is it you know how uncomfortable the throne is? Perhaps you are ready to take the crown?” Cardan’s face still wore a smirk, but this one was much more playful as he spoke to the child.

“No way! I like my classroom. On Fridays we each take a turn at bringing homemade snacks to share. Plus I think I want to go to college!” Oak declared, his face scrunched up with passion. 

Cardan laughed. “Alright then. Well, I will see if Taryn can make the throne room more comfortable. When it is finished, you can be the first to test it.” From hearing this, Oak lit up with excitement. 

“Okay! But I still don’t have to be king right?” Oak asked. 

“Oak!” scolded Taryn, while the rest of the group just laughed, apart from Jude who was preoccupied with her thoughts.

Suddenly, it was announced that the feast was about to start. Everyone began making their way towards the tables that would soon be overflowing with delicacies from the court of honor that evening. With Jude’s never ending morning sickness, she was entirely out of the loop for the planning, thus was just as curious about the contents of the feast as any other guest. Cardan had been working harder than usual to ensure that Jude had an easy week off of her duties. Once he found out she was pregnant, Jude wondered how much he would try to restrict her to resting rather than ruling. 

Jude watched as her family made their way to a table nearby, when she felt the High King take her arm, leading her to their head table. “So, the throne room?” he murmured as they took their seats. The mention of her and Taryn’s lie was a reminder of how much easier it would be once Cardan was in the know. But for the rest of the evening, it was best to pretend nothing had changed. 

“You have to admit they could be more comfortable,” Jude whispered back. A smile peaked up at the edge of Cardan’s lips. 

The thought of the inevitable conversation that night caused sweat to accumulate in her palms. Even if she knew he would be delighted at the news, her brain had been working nonstop to think of potential dangers and issues surrounding having a child. Jude attempted to dry her hands on her dress. With a deep breath, Jude said, “I did actually have something I wanted to talk to you about tonight.” A small jolt of excitement or possibility anxiety jumped through her torso. It was going to be a good thing, she had tried to convince herself. 

Jude only had a moment to read the surprised look on Cardan’s face before she was hit in the face with a foul smell that turned her stomach against her in a second. 

The kitchen staff had entered the space carrying dozens of trays filled with an assortment of sizzling meats. The smell had filled the room, leaving Jude with nowhere to hide from it. 

Jude felt a rise in her throat and knew she needed to leave the room quickly, but saw no graceful exit. 

“Cardan.” The desperation in her voice caught his full attention. But before she could continue her plea, a servant placed a full spread directly in front of the pair. 

The smell was too much for Jude to ignore. She turned slightly before vomiting all over the ground next to the table. 

While most of the party-goers had not initially noticed, those who were nearby or watching the crown looked on in a mix of horror and disgust, causing a wave of more eyes to turn towards the head table.

If there was a graceful way for the High Queen to exit after emptying the contents of her stomach during a celebration, Jude did not find one. Jude ran as quickly as she could manage towards the exit. Servants and guests backed out of her way as she went. Jude heard Cardan quickly declare that the party continue before she felt him catch up behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is what we have all been waiting for! Jude and Cardan finally talk!


	5. Chapter 5: The Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who has read so far. This was my first fanfiction I have ever published and everyone's comments and support have meant so much to me! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the big moment!!

Jude’s eyes burned from the tears welled in her tear ducts as she pushed her way into the royal chambers, Cardan following closely behind. As the tears spilled over, Jude all but collapsed next to the bed, wiping her face on the velvet comforters. She had never felt so humiliated and overwhelmed with emotions. 

Jude lived for years as a mortal in Faerieland, was humiliated, forced to eat Faerie fruit, stabbed her own hand through to prove loyalty, was tortured and kept prisoner in the Undersea, almost killed on several occasions most recently by her own foster father, and almost lost Cardan to a curse, to list a few lows in her life. But none of those occasions had broken her, at least not on the outside. Yet, pregnancy and losing all dignity at a revel caused tears to stream down her face, completely dissolving any sense of composure. 

Cardan’s arms wrapped around her like a warm hug. He scooped her off the ground and brought her over with him to the couch. Still in his lap, she looked up at him, his face just as uncomposed. _He looks as though he has been stabbed,_ Jude thought. _Why does he look like he is in pain?_

He rocked her ever so slightly as her tears began to slow, his arms holding her firmly to him. 

“I have to tell you something,” Jude said at last. The tears finally stopped. She sniffled and began, “I am-” before a lump in her throat cut her off. She couldn’t bring herself to say it. Fear took over her again. _What if he sent her away? Or if there was a damning prophecy?_

“I know.” He murmured looking softly at her face. A smirk was forming at the side of his mouth, most likely from nerves. 

“What?” Jude gasped as she pulled back to read his face. 

“I’ve known you were pregnant for a while now,” Cardan said, fully smiling now. 

Jude’s mouth fell open. “I didn’t even know for sure until I took the tests today!” she exclaimed. “How did you know? When?” 

Cardan looked down and quietly chuckled. He covered her hand with his and slid it down to rest over the lower part of her belly. “I wasn’t sure at first. I had heard of how mortal women’s bodies react to pregnancy before, so I had an idea. But I knew when…” His words trailed off as Jude began to feel a sensation she had felt when she was dying from Madoc’s blade; Cardan’s magic, _their magic,_ she realized. 

After a moment, she felt it, something inside her. Ever so faintly, Jude could feel a rapid pulsing in her hand. “What is that?” Jude’s voice came out breathless. 

“A heartbeat.” He replied, instinctively nuzzling his head closer to hers. 

Happiness flooded her body. This was real. Their baby was real. Jude stared at their hands on her stomach, imagining for the first time the rounded shape it would be in just a few months. 

After a few minutes, the sensation in her hand went away as Cardan withdrew the magic. There was still something Jude didn’t understand. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you knew?” Jude hated how her voice cracked at the end. 

As if physically exhausted, Cardan let his head fall on top of hers, taking a deep breath. 

When he spoke, Jude heard the strain in his voice, like he too had been holding on to something. 

“I was wondering the same thing about you. I was sure after Taryn came to see you, you knew, yet you said nothing.” After a pause, he added, “I wondered if your hesitance to tell me meant that it was another’s.” 

“ _Seriously?_ ” She demanded in disbelief. 

Jude could not believe that he truly thought she had hidden the pregnancy because it was not his. The question was never _if_ she would tell him but rather _when._

She wanted to slap him. 

But instead, she reached her hand up to his face, holding his cheek. 

“Of course it is yours.” Her voice softer again. “There is no other besides you. I was just nervous and overwhelmed. I didn’t expect this.” She tried to make her voice sound as serious as she could make it, hoping that he would believe her. 

An image of Taryn holding her child all alone flashed in her mind. Jude’s hand went down to his collar and pulled him closer. “Please,” her voice close to begging now, “I don’t want to do this without you.” Hot tears trickled down her cheeks.

She wanted this baby. She wanted to raise their baby with him. 

Cardan looked up to meet her eyes for the first time and what felt like ages. “I will never leave you, or this child.” He promised, his eyes burning with sincerity. 

Leaning down, he pushed his soft lips against hers, tasting the salt left from her tears.

When Cardan pulled back, he did so reluctantly. He always wanted her that close. 

“I almost forgot, I have something for you.” Cardan lifted her up and softly placed her back down on the couch before disappearing from the room. A moment later he returned holding a rectangular gift bag. One with pink and blue pacifiers on it and rainbow colored tissue paper sticking out of it. Jude had to laugh, the bag looked so out of place hanging from the High King of Elfhame’s outstretched hands. 

A second, more pressing thought came to Jude’s mind. “When did you…?” She started to ask. 

“There _was_ an urgent matter in the lower courts. However, I did not leave to go there. I asked Vivienne to help me find what I was looking for.” He explained handing her the present. 

Jude took the bag and pulled out a tiny, white onesie, with the words “I rule with a tiny fist” and a tiny crown below it. Jude couldn’t help but laugh out loud. 

“That was Vivienne’s idea.” He said, reached into the bag for something else she had missed. He pulled out a deep blue rectangle and handed it to her, “This is from me.” 

The rectangle turned out to be a small children’s book. With a golden spine and lettering, the cover said, “Baby’s First Fairytales.” 

In that moment, Jude’s fears melted away. Cardan would be an excellent father and she would make sure she was the best mother she could be. Regardless of their parents, they would do things right. Jude felt as though she could take on an entire army herself if it meant protecting their unborn child. She looked up at him and smiled. He still looked embarrassed, as if unsure of her thoughts. 

As if to explain the choice, Cardan started to say, “I thought that we could read it to them. A piece of the mortal world and of magic-” 

But Jude cut him off when she smashed herself into him, almost tipping them both over. She wrapped her arms around his body and hugged him tightly. In return, Cardan placed his head atop of hers, breathing in her sweet smell. 

“It is perfect” Jude mumbled, her face still buried in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! 
> 
> This is where I had originally envisioned this story ending. However, I have considered adding two additional chapters. The first being Cardan's perspective of going to a baby store with Vivi and the second being a wholesome chapter after Jude gives birth with Jurdan being first-time parents, Jude being a bad*ss post-birth and Cardan being a fussy doting father. 
> 
> I had so much fun writing this, if anyone has any other ideas for a scene they would like to see feel free to ask! 
> 
> Thank you again for reading!


	6. Chapter 6: Portland, ME (Cardan POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cardan's POV of discovering Jude's pregnancy and his trip to Portland, ME.

Cardan Visits Portland, ME

It had been undeniable. Cardan had been lying in their bed, his arms wrapped around a still sleeping Jude, when he sensed a presence in her lower abdomen. It was faint, but it reminded him of the way he could sense people while channeling the power of Elfhame. 

The first few days he tried to reason what it could be, besides, well _that_. There was no point in jumping to conclusion, especially with how rare pregnancy was. He had thought of what a child between them would mean, and he could not say that he wasn’t excited by the idea. Rather than be disappointed, Cardan decided to just watch and see.

Then he began to notice Jude changing, ever so slightly. She was sleeping in more, her heartbeat was always a little high, her choices in food were changing. If possibly, he even thought she had begun to look even more beautiful. After the Jude threw up after the Living Council meeting, Cardan was sure his queen was pregnant, whether or not she realized it yet. 

The High King was sure she would realize soon, if she had not already. While the years of neglect from his parents left him with deep invisible scars, and physically ones left from being raised by Balekin, Cardan could not help but feel overcome with excitement. 

_Our child will not question it’s worth or place_ , Cardan thought. 

However, the idea of his precious Jude, with a swollen stomach throwing herself into danger with Nigthfell raised in the air made him shudder. He wondered if he commissioned a private estate with a luxurious bath and garden if it would be enough to convince her to stay put for a few months. Maybe if he included it with a training court, _at least the danger level would be contained…_

“Your Majesty. You summoned?” Spoke the goblin as he appeared in front of the dais. 

“Roach, I am glad you’re here.” Cardan said as he rose from his relaxed position on the throne. “I need to make a trip and I would like some assistance in executing it.” 

“Anything for my King,” the Roach replied with a smirk. 

________________________________________________________

“Not to step into marital territory, but don’t you think the Queen might kill you when we get back for only sending her a letter?” Asked the Roach as they made their way across what the mortals call a “parking lot.”

“Oh she might. But that is a risk I take every day waking up next to her,” chuckled Cardan. The thought of her threatening him when he got back reminded him of their first moments together. A knife to the neck almost seemed nostalgic at this point. 

The two, under the cover of glamour, walked up the stairs to the one place in the mortal world Cardan was familiar with. Cardan knocked a few times before the door opened.  
A crazy haired Vivienne, yawned as she opened the door. It was barely 5:00am. When she realized who was standing in front of her, her eyes flicked open and alert. 

“Cardan! What are you doing here?” she asked before following with, “Is Jude alright?” 

“Hello Vivienne. Jude is great. I was wondering if you might help me with something?” Cardan’s face wore a smirk, despite the gnawing feeling of uncertainty he had every time he had to face Jude’s siblings. After everything, he was quite unsure of their feelings toward their relationship. His pride told him he did not need any approval, but another side of him wondered if they were right; Jude deserved more than he could ever give, even as high king. 

On top of that, Vivienne was not one to hide her thoughts or emotions. As kids, she and Rhyia were close. Vivienne had no problem creating a scene or causing trouble, but then only a few moments later she would return to the fun relaxed version of herself. Rhyia loved that about her, and frankly, Cardan did too. No matter what Vivienne did, her father never abandoned her. Maybe he had been a little envious of the eldest Duarte sister as well. 

Thankfully, Heather was home visiting her parents and Oak had spent the night at a friend's house, so only Vivienne was home. Before explaining anything, Cardan made Vivienne swear an oath not to share anything regarding their visit to anyone for exactly two weeks. The Roach had already agreed to a similar oath before Cardan shared where they were going, although he only knew where they were going, not their reason for it. Cardan hoped he would not need their silence for that long. _Maybe Jude had already discovered she was pregnant and was waiting at the palace to tell him._ The thought almost drove him to turn around then and flew home to her. 

Vivienne fought for a while, but the curiosity around the reason for the visit was too exciting for her to wait. 

Finally, Cardan shared the news. Vivienne’s mouth dropped with shock, even the goblin looked surprised. 

“OMG! I cannot believe Jude is pregnant!!” Vivienne screamed with excitement. Cardan couldn’t help but mirror her excited smile. Although, he wished that he could be sharing this excitement with Jude. 

Once the initial shock had sunk it, Vivienne asked, “Okay, so Jude is pregnant, but doesn’t know yet. So why have you come and told me? Are we planning a “surprise you’re pregnant” party?” 

Cardan rolled his eyes. “I want to get her something as a gift,” he explained. 

“I know just the place!” Vivienne squealed. 

Two hours later, the city of Portland had begun to wake up. Vivienne, Cardan, and the Roach all stood on the brick sidewalk in front of a small store in the part of the city called the “Old Port.” Cardan peered in the windows of the shop and realized it was no larger than a single small room. Cardan had heard Oak once talk about “department stores'' which he described to be a one room mansion, filled with hundreds of thousands of items for sale. Certainly, there had to be one of those nearby that Vivienne could have taken them to, but instead she pulled him up the step into the shop. 

Inside, the shop smelled wonderful, but of a scent Cardan was not familiar with. Around him were dozens of what appeared to be handcrafted toys, outfits, and a number of things Cardan simply could not identify their use. 

The person running the shop was an older woman with streaks of grey through her pinned up hair. When she asked how she could help them, Vivienne responded that they “we’re just looking,” which struck Cardan as an odd statement.

The Roach, feeling entirely uncomfortable in the small space, surrounded by baby items, decided to wait outside, leaving Cardan alone with Vivienne who insisted on exclaiming how precious everything that she picked up was. 

On a shelf on the wall he saw a few stuffed animals, he browsed the selection, even picking up a large yellow creature that had dark spots and a surprisingly long neck, almost double the size of its body. Cardan wondered if the toy had been made in accident, surely nothing so oddish looking existed. 

Finally, Cardan found his way to a small wooden crate full of children’s books. Many had thick pages. As he looked through the books, the word “fairytale” in gold letters stood out to him. As he flipped through the book’s pages, he read of a singing star, an unattractive duck, and even a frog who turned into a prince after being kissed. The book was full of nonsense, just like his copy of _Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland_. 

This would be his gift to Jude and their child. 

While Jude was now as much a part of Faerieland as he was, especially being Elfhame's Queen, she was still a mortal. Cardan felt the desire to give the child something to represent the mortal world that their mother came from. 

“A book?” asked Vivienne. “Hmm… what about this one?” Vivienne wore a smirk as she held up a large book titled “The King's Equal” by Katherine Patterson. 

“I think not. Our Queen is far more superior than I.” Cardan retorted with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next few days, I will be posting the first of several chapters that take place towards the end of Jude's pregnancy. Here is a taste of what is to come!
> 
> _A very pregnant Jude finds herself in harm's way one night after slipping away from her guards hoping for a quiet evening out. Once Cardan discovers she is missing, the High King will stop at nothing to bring her home._


	7. Chapter 7: Pregnancy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months have passed since Jude discovered she was pregnant. Now, she is adjusting to pregnancy life, which includes feeling suffocated by the watchful eye of her knights and husband.

Six months had passed since Jude found out she was pregnant. Her once flat stomach now protruded out like a watermelon. As her belly grew, it seemed as if her reputation as the Murderess Queen had begun to dissolve, at least in terms of people willing to approach her. 

At a party shortly after Jude began to show, a group of particularly handsy gentry cornered the queen and tried to feel her bump through her gown. But before Jude could even protest, Cardan intervened with an unusual bloodlust in his eyes. The way they flinched as he spoke it was as if his words were daggers striking them. It had seemed that the High King’s threat to remove the hands of any who touched the Queen without her consent greatly dropped the number of folk who attempted to rub her bump, but it did not stop those who could not help themselves from surrounding her to get a better view of the mortal queen carrying what many thought to be the next heir to the throne.

Shortly after Jude had thrown up at the revel, she and Cardan agreed to make the announcement to the kingdom. Cardan invited heads of all the lower courts, as well as folk from the surrounding islands under the pretense that it was going to be an elaborate celebration of the accomplishments of the previous year. 

At the height of the revel, Cardan raised a glass of wine and announced, “To our guests, I wish to bestow upon you another reason for celebration this evening, for Jude, my wife, and our High Queen of Elfhame, is carrying the next heir of the Greenbriar line.” 

Jude remembered there being a brief moment of utter silence as Cardan’s words were absorbed by the room in which she questioned if they would be angry that the High King’s child would be half-mortal, but before she could fully process the thought there was a massive crescendo of cheering. The fey of the room simply went crazy at the news. Some even gathered on top of tables to cheer for the young couple. The palace had actually faced a wine shortage in the week following the news.

It seemed that even a half-mortal baby was still a reason to celebrate. The kingdom had not had the chance to celebrate a royal baby since Cardan was conceived two decades prior. 

After that night, the Kingdom maintained an almost constant state of celebration, as there was more to celebrate than just the news of a royal baby. The lands of Elfhame had become rich and fertile over the last few months. Orchards had sprouted twice as many trees, fruits and vegetables grew double in size, and even the wildflowers that once were only scattered around the woods could now be found everywhere. It seemed that similar to how Cardan’s drinking caused subjects to feel tipsy, Jude’s pregnancy caused the entire land to grow as she did.

While everyone seemed to be in good spirits, Jude found herself becoming more restless (and hungry) with each day that passed. Cardan and her had made an agreement that she would be allowed to move around as she pleased as long as she went with her personal guards, which had been doubled in size per the order of the king. 

Early on, the discrepancy between Cardan’s actions and words was obvious. Almost nonchalantly, Cardan would remind Jude of her mortality and make jokes about inevitable punishment if she were to get her or the baby killed. Meanwhile, Jude noticed the increase in eyes that watched her from the shadows; the Roach, the Bomb, or the Ghost were almost always nearby. The guard's presence at events had also been tripled. Jude could not eat anything that hadn’t already been tested. She had also noticed that when he thought she was asleep he would feel her stomach with the familiar tingling sensation of his magic to check on the baby.

Once Jude had gone out riding in the Milkwood, unaccompanied, only to come home to find Cardan preparing for what looked like a war. 

They argued for quite some time about supposed dangers, before Cardan had said, “Jude, I understand you have a limited sense of self-preservation, and I don’t doubt you get some enjoyment out of terrorizing me, but for all of our sakes, please be more careful. Avoid dangerous situations.” 

“I _am_ careful. Besides, if I don’t keep my strength up, then I would be putting us at risk.” Jude had countered. 

Cardan rolled his eyes. “That is what your guards are for.” But he knew it was a losing battle against her. 

Even pregnant, Jude’s fighting spirit had not been diminished. She would shoot a deadly scowl at anyone, Cardan specifically, whenever she did not get her way. Most of the time, he would playfully argue back just until she got worked up, before caving to her demands. Regardless of her stares or threats, the way she had begun to waddle when she walked dulled her ferocity.

They compromised that Jude would only train with her sword for an hour a day and allow her guards to follow her everywhere. Reluctantly, Jude had agreed to the terms.

Ritualistically, Jude spent the first hour of her day in the training grounds that Cardan had commissioned right outside the palace for her to use. 

Jude was not used to such a sedentary lifestyle, so she looked forward to every time she was able to feel the connection of metal and slice through things. With Nightfell in her hand, she practiced her formations, longing to spare with a real person again. Occasionally, she was able to bribe a member of the Court of Shadows to spare with her, but everyone was out of the palace at the moment.

For today, she would just have to suffice with formations, which she admittedly needed to work on. As her stomach continued to grow, Jude found that her balance was shifting. Her range was also suffering, but as long as she could keep light on her feet she could compensate for her limited range by moving her body. 

Halfway through her set, sweat beads began to accumulate on her brow. Jude switched to working on her stealth skills. It turns out it was much harder to light foot around when she suddenly found herself to be 25 lbs heavier and her movement was awkward. 

Around the hour mark, Jude begrudgingly made her way back to the palace to clean up before she was expected in the throne room to hear grievances from folk. 

Jude thought that when she became queen a spotlight had been placed on her, however, now it seemed that spotlight had grown in intensity. Before she was announced into the brugh, many heads had already turned to watch her, a pair of shimmering black eyes among them watching her thoughtfully as she made her way across the room. 

Cardan was lounging on the throne, per usual, but rose to meet her as she climbed the dais to her matching seat. 

The schedule for the day was filled with grievances ranging from trade deals gone wrong to several testimonies in regards to a string of recent murders. 

One of the witnesses was an old goblin woman named Fandella and her grandson, Faun, who had both goblin and faerie traits and appeared to be younger than Oak. Fandella explained how the boy’s parents had both been taken in the night. Faun had heard their screams before they were drug away. It had been days now and they were assumed to be dead. 

“And what is it you ask of us?” Cardan inquired, his tone neutral. “We have already sent knights to find who has done this and we will ensure their punishment fits their crime.” 

“The boy’s parents were in debt to the grainmaker, Kyes. Kyes now wants to turn the gold debt that my son and his wife had accumulated into years of service to be paid by the child, as he has no way of earning money. I would offer to give myself to his service, but I am already serving ten years for another.” The old woman’s eyes flickered between Jude and Cardan, searching for any hope in her plea. 

The little boy was half-tucked behind the skirt of his grandmother but looked up at her with soft eyes. Jude felt sorry for him. Folk were always getting into bargains that never ended well for the recipient, even for those who weren’t mortals. 

Fandella continued, “I ask that you hire the child as a page or any other position that would please you. He is faster than any other child his age and he listens well. With a job, here of all places, Kyes would have no choice but to keep the gold debt. Together the child and I could pay off the debt that he has inherited in a few short years. I am afraid of what will happen to him if he is taken by the grainmaker.” 

The woman’s face hid none of her desperation, but she stood tall, and lightly pushed the child in front of her. The child looked around nervously before he took a deep bow before the king and queen. 

Cardan opened his mouth, but Jude spoke up before he could reply. 

“Faun?” Jude’s voice was gentle. She noticed his little horns that were peaking from his curls and was reminded of Oak again. “Do you wish to be a royal page?” 

The little boy looked up at the queen with his wide black eyes. He smiled and nodded, his shaking had stopped. 

Jude smiled back at the child, before returning her gaze to the woman. “Fandella, your grandson will have a spot within these walls. However, Faun will not be responsible for the choices of his parents. Consider the debt to the grainmaker paid for courtesy of the crown.”

Randalin begins his usual protests but was cut short when Cardan raised his hand. 

Cardan peered at her from the corner of his eye for only a moment, before motioning for the next witness to come. “The Queen has spoken,” he says with a smirk. 

In a voice so quiet only she could hear, he whispered, “I hope that was a good idea.”

_________________________________________________________

A few hours later, Jude and Cardan were both in the royal chambers. This was a time when Jude normally took a quick rest before having to continue with their duties that often lasted well into the first hours of light. At first, Jude found the break to be unbearably annoying, but the further into her pregnancy she got, she began to enjoy the time. 

She enjoyed it more when Cardan was also able to join her. 

Today, Cardan requested a hot bath to be prepared for the two. 

After undressing, Jude walked over to the tub and dipped her toes in before sliding fully into the water that spelled of honey and roses. Jude loved how relaxing the hot water felt against her skin. Suddenly, all the strain on her neck and back were gone. 

Cardan got in the tub and found a spot across from her. When Jude noticed his devious grin at her naked body, she splashed the look off of his face. But after wiping his eyes, his grin only grew from seeing her wear her familiar scowl, _and only a scowl._

Jude rolled her eyes and decided to break the silence. “Have you thought of any names yet?” Jude asked, looking down at her bump. 

Cardan eliminated the space between them and took a spot next to her. “Mmm, how about Aoife?” 

Jude made a face. 

If Cardan noticed, he chose to ignore her. “...or Siobhan?” He pressed a few kisses into the curve of her neck as he spoke. “Ellie?” 

“Those are all girl names you realize.” Jude chuckled but did not disagree with any particular name. 

Cardan just gave a shrug. “What name would you like?” Under the water, Jude felt him place his hand on her stomach, rubbing it softly. 

Jude had given it some thought, but none had really felt right. It was difficult to find the perfect name before meeting someone. “I am not sure yet…” She trailed off, running through every name she had considered.

“Just think of whatever you would like to call them. The true name business can be figured out later,” Cardan said with a sigh. 

Obviously, Jude knew about true names, but for some reason, she hadn’t thought that the name she chose might not be the one others would call it. 

“So do we really need to pick two names?” Jude asked. _Great, now she had to decide on more names._

Cardan smiled, “Not exactly.” Despite being alone in the bathroom, Cardan looked over his shoulder ensuring no servant had wandered nearby. “Since you are Queen after all, I suppose I can share the family secret.” 

Jude perked up in the bath. Nervousness spread across his face in the form of a smile, “So all royal children actually have four names given at birth. Only my father knew all my siblings' names. Not even my mother knows mine.”

Jude’s mouth dropped. She realized for the first time, she didn’t actually know Cardan’s real name and he didn’t know her full name either. Some armor is smart to hold on to. 

She raised an eyebrow. “So only you will know the child’s true name?” 

Cardan pressed a kiss to her forehead. “You are a queen, dearest. I couldn’t hide it from you if I tried.”

Satisfied with that, Jude decided to ask another pressing question, “Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?”

While she had struggled with names, she had thought quite a bit about whether she thought it was a boy or a girl. It wouldn’t make much of a difference in what she wanted to teach them, both would need to know how to defend themselves, fit into Faerieland as a half-mortal, maybe a few tips and tricks she had picked up during her time as a spy, but the idea of having a little boy with tiny black curls made the count down to her due to date all the more exciting. Of course, she would be happy so long as it was healthy, but she could not shake the image of a baby boy. _Not that Cardan needs to know her preference._

Jude waited for his answer, but he seemed more interested in her stomach. “I could give you a definitive answer, you know.” 

Jude groaned. “I have already said I don’t want to know anything! It will be a surprise.” Cardan rolled his eyes. “And you still didn’t answer the question.” Jude reminded him. 

“Both? Either? I do not have a preference.” He replied with a wicked grin. 

“Both?” Jude echoed. “Should I be expecting another one so soon after the first?” Cardan avoided her eyes, the grin still wide on his face. 

Jude continued, “Well, I’ll let you know how the delivery goes. Who knows after that, I may not allow you within 5 feet of me.” 

That caught his attention. Suddenly, his hand went up to her face, tilting her chin towards him. 

“How cruel you can be.” His words laced with wanting. “But I suppose I like that don’t I?” His smirk disappeared as she met his lips with hers, sliding deeper into the water. 

_______________________________________________

Later that evening, Jude found herself walking through the garden which was packed with groups of courtiers and members of the Unseelie court. With the recent killings, the Living Counsel had thought it wise to keep an eye on a few members of the unruly court. Jude doubted that any member was participating directly, however, she had a feeling they knew more than they let on in their discussions. In response, Cardan agreed to host the court after their meeting for a bit of revelry. 

Jude was hoping to only stay as long as she must. The guests had become quite rowdy in only an hour and she found herself longing to leave the crowds of celebrating fey. 

As she settled onto a bench near the edge of the festivities, she watched Cardan schmooze his way around the room. He was dressed in a long black cloak, his crown sat perfectly askew on his head, with golden paint highlighting his eyes. Even from a distance, Jude couldn’t help but admire how beautiful he was. 

Tonight, his job was simple enough. He would keep the party going and let the spies around the garden pick up on any spilled gossip. 

Cardan was laughing alongside a high ranking general, when Jude felt a presence sit down beside her, uncomfortably close. Jude turned to see a faerie with fair white skin and ram horns twisted on his head only inches from her face. The way he was eyeing her felt almost predatorial. 

“My, my, what a beautiful mortal you are.” The faerie said with a wide smile, revealing his pointed teeth. His eyes flickered between Jude and her rounded stomach. 

Instinctively, Jude brought her hand to the soft material covering her bump, before correcting him, “Mortal _queen_ ” Jude retorted back. Her voice as unfriendly as she can make it without drawing attention. 

Without knowing just who he was, Jude thought it best to be cautious. She hoped he would get bored and just leave her alone. Cardan hated when she fought with guests, especially when she pulled knives on them. 

“Oh of course, _my queen_. I just find pregnant mortals to be just fascinating. And you are carrying a royal heir which makes you extra special.” The faerie’s words were slow and slightly slurred. Jude could smell the sweet wine on his breath. It was no wonder he was being so bold. 

It was also not the first time that a member of the gentry had expressed interest in her since becoming pregnant. Jude figured that because pregnancy was so rare among fey, that they were simply curious. However, many had commented on how delicious she smelled and some went as far as to offer themselves to her. Taryn said she had a similar experience, to a lesser degree, but it stopped after she gave birth. 

Suddenly, the man brought a long finger to her chin. “I wonder, does the king keep you all to himself?” His voice sent terrifying chills down Jude’s back. 

Enough was enough. Cardan would have to forgive her if this man lost his hand. She swatted his hand away, the force stinging her own hand in the process. She stood up as gracefully as she could. 

“It is time you left don’t you think?” She hissed. 

Jude had been so focused on the fae next to her that she had not realized the eyes of everyone in the garden was on her and three knights now looming over him. Cardan’s familiar hand found it’s way onto her hip. She wondered how long he had been watching.

“You seemed to have forgotten your place, Osian. Must you be reminded?” Cardan looked truly terrifying. Jude was happy to not be on the receiving end of his words or stare. 

“Leave. _Now._ ” 

The faerie, Osian, did not look as phased as she had expected, probably too intoxicated to understand the weight of the situation. 

“My apologies, your majesties.” Osian stood, stumbled slightly as he bowed, before turning to leave. The three knights followed him out of the gardens. 

Cardan stood for a moment too long, glaring at the path they took, before turning back to the staring crowds. He called on the band to play another song and proposed a dancing game, which seemed to make the quests forget what had just transpired. 

For the first time, Cardan looked back at her. Jude felt furious. Not because of the drunk faerie, but of the theatrics that seemed to take place every time the slightest danger arose. 

“There was no need to make a scene.” Jude hissed. “I was perfectly capable of handling him.” 

Cardan said nothing but followed alongside her as she marched to the exit of the garden. She had had enough of the garden party and surely, he could manage the plan from here. 

“I will come to the room when I can,” Cardan whispered, but Jude was already stopping away. Knights following behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and waiting as I wrote the next few chapters! 
> 
> Everything after this has already been written or outlined, so I plan to post a new chapter every few days as I polish them up. 
> 
> ALSO, if anyone has any baby name suggestions (boy/girl/ or unisex names) I would love to hear them! If I decide to pick one of the suggestions I will give you credit in the post-delivery chapter!!


	8. Chapter 8: Walk in the Park

When Jude reached the threshold of her chambers, she instructed the guard on duty not to let anyone come in under any circumstances. She was tired of dealing with everyone today. The last thing she wanted was more people fussing over her as if the pregnancy had made her weak and incapable of doing anything. 

She looked between the couch and the bed, before realizing the last place she wanted to be was stuck within the royal chambers; not that anywhere would give her the relief she was looking for. Wherever she decided to go, there would be a trail of well-meaning knights ready to sacrifice themselves for her protection. 

For a moment, she missed the days she was able to slip in and out of Hollow Hall disguised as a servant. No one noticed her absence at home, nor did anyone at the estate notice her presence. She could be absolutely invisible. 

Now, a trip to the kitchens would be supervised. 

_Unless no one knew where she went._

A shot of adrenaline hit her veins at the idea. If Cardan found out he would probably be angry she slipped the guards, but that was only if she actually got caught. Compared to the events of the last few years, slipping out of the palace for a few hours was nothing more than a walk in the park, which was exactly what she was looking forward to doing. 

Jude quickly went to the wardrobe, searching through her options. After a few fumbles, Jude managed to remove her gown. She pulled on a pair of dark black pants with ample room for her belly; a gift from Vivienne, which she called ‘jeggings.’ For a top, she took one of Cardan’s white shirts, which normally would hang past mid-thigh, but now fit quite well when tucked in. She strapped Nightfell to her hip before going back to the closet, where she found a black cloak she had worn while working as a spy for Prince Dain. It covered her whole body and in the dark, she couldn’t be spotted. Nightfell might give her away, but the knives attached to her body required her to get close to an attacker, something she wanted to avoid in her current state. Jude looked in the mirror and was thankful that the sword was perfectly out of sight as long as she kept the cloak on. 

Jude thought through her plan once more. It would just be a quick trip down to a local merchant village. Nothing unsafe, just a nice walk without the unrelenting presence of her guards or Cardan bearing down on her. The secret passage in the room led to the Court of Shadow’s hideout, which eventually could get her outside the gates. But she would have to make it through the passageways without being spotted. If any of her friends spotted her, they would insist on coming, but if she came across one of the new recruits she could always order their silence… 

It was a gamble, but she would just have to risk it. Cardan wouldn’t be back for several hours and her guards knew not to let anyone else in. She needed to leave quickly if she wanted to return before her absence was noticed. 

Before she stepped into the passageway, Jude pulled the pins from her head, letting her hair drop below her shoulders. She also slipped off all her jewelry. Her fingers lingered over her ring, the one Cardan put on her finger the night they got married. She slid it off and placed it on the desk. The less she had on, the less likely she would be recognized if spotted, and if she pulled this off, no one would be the wiser. 

In the passage, Jude slipped on a half mask. Dressed as she was, it was unlikely anyone would recognize her even if they did see her. She slipped through the familiar paths, before coming to the meeting room. She listened for a while to see if anyone was in there before she quickly darted across the room and through the passageway on the other side. 

After a few minutes of following the maze, Jude found herself at the exit. As she reached out her hand to turn the handle on the door, the door opened on its own. In entered, an imp woman Jude recognized from training last spring. With no time to hesitate, Jude dropped her head and side stepped the woman before disappearing into the night. If she somehow recognized her, the guards would find her in a matter of minutes, but as the minutes stretched on, Jude was confident she was in the clear. 

As soon as she was out of sight of the palace, Jude removed the mask and let herself breath in the crisp air. For the first time in months, she was truly alone. A tinge of guilt spread through her abdomen, but Jude ignored that. She reminded herself that she was not hurting anyone. 

Jude walked along the treeline next to the road to avoid accidentally crossing paths with anyone. Almost immediately, she regretted her decision not to take a mount. She had grown used to the dull ache in her back caused from the weight of her belly, but the further she walked, the more the strain was affecting her. 

By the time Jude saw the dull glow of the village vendors, she was already considering that the mossy ground might be a nice place to rest. Pushing forward, she returned the mask to her face and found her way back onto the road that led to the gathering. Folk of all ages and appearances walked around, some shopping or eating, others were trying to make deals with those walking by. 

Jude intended on going to a shop that sold intricate pieces of jewelry, hoping to find an anniversary gift for Cardan, but the mouth watering smell that was coming from a hut on the outskirts of the shops caught her attention. It was a shabby looking shop, but to the side was an empty table for guests to sit. 

Desperate to try whatever was creating the sweet smell and to rest her back for a moment, Jude changed her course. As she walked up to place an order she hoped her voice would not give her away. To her surprise she recognized the woman taking orders. It was Fandella from the grievances hearing. 

“You better not be trying to rob me. No one wearing an outfit like that is up to any good.” The old woman spat. 

“I just wanted to buy a serving of whatever it is you are making.” Jude slid a gold coin across the counter, worth much more than a single meal, before Fandella could protest. 

Fandella eyed the coin with a raised eyebrow before saying, “If you’re looking to buy the shop, you’ll have to talk to the owner.” 

“Consider it a tip.” 

With a shrug, the woman pocketed the coin and handed Jude a bowl filled with a deep purple pudding-like substance. 

Jude walked over to the table, angled so she could watch both the crowds and the treeline as she ate. The food was nothing like anything Jude had eaten before. The smell was almost sickly sweet, but in her mouth, Jude found it to have a balance between sweetness and a salty flavor. 

Jude had completely finished the dish and was scraping the sides for a final taste, when she saw Faun running out from behind the building. He was running in the direction of the nearby stream with a bucket in his hands, likely sent to fetch water. 

Fandella had been right to brag of the child’s speed. Jude watched him run almost to the stream when suddenly two dark figures broke from their hiding spots within the forest. For whatever reason Faun had stopped running at the sight of him. They looked enormous next to the child. 

Jude felt her legs running before her mind could react. Thoughts of the disappearances flooded her mind. 

Maybe it had been a bad idea to come alone. 

As she grew near, she could see the terror in the child’s eyes as the larger of the two reached down to grab him. 

“Do not lay a finger on that child.” Jude’s voice shattered the silence, stopped everyone in their tracks. 

At this distance, Jude could make out that they were both faeries. The taller of the two had grey skins and his features resembled that of a hawk. The second had a greenish tint to their skin and teeth that shone brightly in the moonlight. After the initial shock of Jude’s presence, their faces grew smiles. 

“How brave. Of all those we’ve taken, no one has given us a command,” laughed the taller one. 

“Ahh” Jude said, mimicking Cardan’s confidence, the one that got so many to do as he commanded. “So you’re the ones who have been taking folk. The King and Queen will be so happy to finally see your heads roll.” 

The green one did not like the threat and started to lunge at her. Before he could reach her, Jude pulled out Nightfell and angled it just below the fae’s chin, daring him to move. Jude motioned for Faun to step back to the side of her. 

“It seems we will have to kill you as well this evening. I will be honest, I have always wanted to taste a pregnant human.” The faerie hissed, while staring at the neck at it’s throat. 

Jude cursed herself for allowing her stomach to be seen when she took out the sword. They knew she was at the disadvantage, even more so now. She only had one card left to play. 

She removed her mask and let it fall to the ground, revealing her identity. A little gasp escaped Faun’s mouth when he saw her. 

“Unless you would like to add treason to your list of crimes, I suggest you leave now.” It was not ideal, but safer than trying to protect the child and fight both of them at once. 

_Cardan will be so furious when he finds out._

The best strategy would be to have Faun run and get help, while she focused on the two. Knights often patrol this road, it would not take long to find one. She just needed to stall. 

The tall faerie looked unsure after realizing who she was, but the other looked even more bloodthirsty. Before either could make a move, Jude turned to Faun. 

“Get help. Run. NOW!” 

The little boy turned and ran back towards the road. Jude put herself in front of the tall one as he went to run after the boy. With a divisive swing, Nightfell cut down his arm, causing him to shout in pain. 

The green one lunged at her with a dagger, which she only just caught with her steel. Breaking away, Jude jumped back and watched as the two came at her. 

As she was reading their movements, looking for an opportunity, she noticed smirks growing on their faces and wondered if they thought it would be truly easy to kill her. 

Before able to calculate the next move, Jude felt a presence behind her. But before she could react, a cloth, heavy with a familiar scent covered her mouth and nose. It took her a second too long to realize the cloth was laced with poison. Jude could not break free from the grip on her face. She tried not to breath, but she knew she had already breathed in too much and would lose consciousness at any moment. As the two in front rushed towards her, she quickly snapped the blade still in her hand upward, letting it plunge into the throat of the green one. 

Black spots were decorating her vision. _Any second now_

The grip on her face tightened and Jude was afraid her head might collapse in. She felt the sword fall from her hands and the screams of the dying faerie seemed to float away.

 _Cardan, I am so sorry._

Her vision went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is Cardan's POV!


	9. Chapter 9: Bad News (Cardan's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! 
> 
> I saw everyone's comments on the last chapter and didn't want to leave you hanging. I fully intended on posting this chapter and the following one the same day because, fair warning, this chapter has a fair amount of angst towards the end. 
> 
> But I promise there IS a happy ending coming!

Cardan was lounging in a chair that resembled a throne in the gardens. Around him were dozens of wine-drunk courtiers and Unseelie enjoying all the palace had to offer. The small incident earlier did little to deter the guests from enjoying themselves. Hopefully, the wine would help loosen their lips and the spies could report back helpful information. 

Cardan recognized a few of the undercover spies, one was pouring wine in the mouth of an Unseelie knight, another was dancing among a crowd. 

Everyone had a job to do, but all he had to do was throw the party, keep the wine flowing, and occasionally encourage a bit of nonsense. An easy enough job for him. 

He tipped back his goblet and drank the contents, annoyed that the fun of the party had been soured by someone’s absence. Now, instead of enjoying the revelry, he could not stop himself from thinking about her. He wondered if she was already asleep or if she was still angry at him. 

Cardan had noticed the extra attention she had been getting over the last few months. Folk from all over seemed to be drawn to her and even fought over her attention. At first, he felt a burning hatred at the sight of the folk circled around her, monopolizing her attention. But soon after, he realized how much she truly hated the attention. 

He had to laugh; his whole life he had sought after attention and loved the way common folk looked at him, but the second Jude found herself in the spotlight she was ready to curse, stab, or run her way out of the line of sight. 

He had noticed the faerie when he sat down next to her, but he lingered back to see how she would handle it. Jude would probably pull a knife on both of them if Cardan suddenly started acting possessive. She was furious that he stepped in when he did and he had held back longer than he wanted, especially when he knew how Osian spent his days. 

Cardan had no regrets, but the memory of her scrunched up face made him long to be upstairs with her instead of sitting alone at a crowded party. 

Just as he was contemplating his early exit, the Ghost appeared from the shadows and quickly approached him.  
_In the middle of the party? This cannot be good._

“You need to come with me now. It is Jude.” His voice low and urgent. 

Without a word, Cardan stood up and followed the sandy-haired spy out of the party. Once alone, the Ghost spoke. 

“A little boy told a guard out on patrol just North of the Lake of Masks that the Queen had been kidnapped. The guard was skeptical but sent word back here. We just finished a sweep and Jude is nowhere in the palace. The last place she was seen was in her rooms. Knights are headed to the area around the lake now.” 

Suddenly, the sounds of the party behind them were too loud, everything was too loud. Cardan could not think.

Jude had been in the palace. How was she so far away without anyone knowing? The momentary confusion was replaced by a wrathful urgency. 

“Find her. Send everyone to where she was last seen.” His words came out serrated with maliciousness. “And bring me whoever did this.” 

The Ghost nodded and disappeared back into the darkness. Cardan went back to his guards and barked orders to search for the queen. 

The king did not even bother dismissing the party that still raged behind him as he stormed back to the palace, causing minor tremors as he walked. His body shook with anger. 

_______________________________________________

Minutes had turned into hours. Cardan anxiously paced in the throne room. The Living Council had been gathered and were discussing what to do about the situation. Cardan was trying to tune them out. Minutes ago, Randalin had suggested that they should come up with a contingency plan for if the Queen did not return and Cardan nearly killed the Master of Keys at the slightest suggestion that Jude could already be dead. 

The idea was not one that he could bear. Yet, there was still so much unknown. Where was she, what happened, who took her, was she okay now? The questions circled around his head, preventing any rational thinking. 

_He just needed to know she was okay._

Cardan stopped in his tracks as the Bomb burst into the room with a full smile appearing under her half mask, followed by the Roach. 

“Your Majesty, the Queen has been found and she is alright. She is unconscious from a poison. The healers are with her now to ensure that no permanent damage was sustained, but they are confident that she and the baby are okay.”

For the first time in hours, Cardan breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Where was she?” Cardan asked before adding, “What of the kidnappers?

The Bomb responded looking pleased. “There were three of them. It seems that Jude killed one and injured another before they took her. The other two have been captured and are being brought to the Tower of Forgetting for interrogation. It appears that they were the group who were kidnapping and killing people. They had an underground hideout nearby where they had brought their victims. As of now, their reason has not been determined, but it is believed that they were former members of the Court of Teeth.” 

The Roach added, “It is fortunate that for whatever reason they decided to take the Queen alive. We suspect that they might have wanted to ransom her.”

Cardan reached new levels of anger at the thought of anyone trying to bargain for Jude’s life. But as with Orglah, he knew that he would trade anything for her, and people knew that which infuriated him more. 

At least he could relish in the fact that Jude managed to kill and wound her attackers. 

“I want them both executed by tomorrow’s dusk.” He said grimly, it might be too quick of a punishment, but being allowed to live any longer was unacceptable. It would be a clear message to anyone who challenged the crown, treason would be met without mercy, especially when committed against his Queen.

Fala started to recite a poem about the “Undefeatable Queen.” Cardan tuned out the Living Council’s remarks. 

Cardan slumped back on the throne, relieved beyond measure that Jude had been found and they were all okay. Now that she was safe, he could begin to wonder about why the situation had happened.

“Have we discovered why she was alone in the first place?” Cardan asked. 

The pair looked at each other, neither wanting to share what they knew. Cardan could feel his temper rise with each passing second that his question was left unanswered. The Roach glanced at the Living Council members behind them. 

Turning his attention to the council members, Cardan spoke “There is no further need for this meeting. Leave us at once.” 

Cardan’s eyes returned to the two spies before him. His patience had worn thin. 

The Roach spoke first, “One of our spies saw a cloaked figure leaving from one of the tunnel exits within the time frame she could have left after reaching the chambers. She was wearing a mask and cloak to hide her appearance. Had we not gathered everyone once we had word she was outside of the palace, the spy would never have realized that it was the Queen.” 

The response still did not answer why she left in the first place. By the look the two spies gave each other, it was clear there was more that they discovered. 

“Why did she leave?” His words came through clenched teeth. 

It was the Bomb’s turn to explain now. “I searched the royal chambers for any clues or if she had left behind a note. It seems she took Nightfell with her… and left this behind.”

In the Bomb’s outstretched hand, Cardan saw a ruby ring. At the sight of Jude’s ring, Cardan felt the room sway. He tightened his grip on the arm’s of the throne to steady himself. 

He was putting together the pieces of what this all meant, but his brain wouldn’t let him believe it. _Could she have really…_

After a moment of silence, the goblin’s voice reminded him of the thought he was desperately trying to forget. 

“My King, when the Queen’s mother was pregnant she decided to run away to the mortal world. It is very possible that Jude might have been trying to do the same. Although, for what reason is unclear.” 

Anger erupted inside of him, threatening to consume him. After everything, how could she do this? Without warning. Without reason. 

The king realized too many eyes were on him to show what he was feeling. He would have to keep up a facade for a bit longer. 

Cardan forced a laugh, one he wasn’t sure was convincing. “Well, maybe our dearest Queen takes after both her parents after all.” 

Despite his anger, he knew it was more than that. Even now, knowing she ran away the only thing he wanted to do at that moment was rush to her side and to be there when she woke up. But he knew he couldn’t. She wouldn’t want that. 

“Summon the Queen’s twin. Once the healers are done, the Queen will be brought to her sister’s estate to rest. Make sure the Ghost is posted outside.” The Bomb and Roach nodded and quickly exited. 

_______________________________________________

Inside their chambers, Cardan took in every trace of Jude in the room. The bedsheets were still crumpled from her post-bath nap, the green gown she had worn that day discarded on the floor, crumbs from a snack on the table. Her sweet smell hung in the room and clung to the fabric of her dresses. He wondered how long it would take for all the signs of her to disappear; before he was left with only the aching memories of her. The heat of his anger had disappeared leaving him cold and empty. 

Circling the room, Cardan reflected on the events of the day, searching for a sign he missed. That morning the world had seemed perfect. 

Jude had sat across from him with a breakfast spread of assorted pastries and honeycakes, a recent craving she has been having. As she ate, he couldn’t help but stare at the tiny bit of honey that clung to her bottom lip, wanting to taste it for himself. Although, he knew nothing tasted quite as sweet as she did. When her beautiful walnut eyes caught his gaze, her cheeks had turned the color of pomegranate. He loved the look of surprise that occasionally danced across her face. He relished every moment that he got to see her with her guard down. 

Over breakfast, they talked about the meaningless kingdom business and then talked about going riding and having a picnic the day after tomorrow. Jude left for sword training and he had gone to the Court of Shadows to talk with the Roach before the grievance hearing. 

When Jude entered the throne room, he marveled over how she seemed to become more beautiful every time he saw her. As a mortal, her coordination had never been as good as any member of the fey, but recently she seemed ready to tip over at the slightest change in the floor. He watched her every step, not because he thought she would actually fall, but because of the way she now walked with a sway, hand around her midsection. It was one of his favorite changes to witness as the months had progressed. 

The little assassin had become undeniably adorable, even if she would kill him for thinking that. 

Cardan had been surprised at Jude’s sudden decision to clear the debt that now loomed over the half-fey half-goblin child. While it might set an unmanageable standard to uphold in the future. It might cause some very unhappy fey in the future, but that would be a concern for another day. Besides, he supposed that neither of them wanted to be tied to the choices of their kin. 

After hours of grievances, the two had gone to a Living Council meeting in which they discussed further action to find the creature responsible for the missing cases. It seemed unlikely that they would stumble upon the culprits without someone actually witnessing the direct attack. Even with a description, they would be able to narrow the search to more effective targets. Little did either of them know that it would be Jude who discovered them. 

Once the meeting was over, the two had made their way back to the royal chambers with a sampling from the kitchen, mostly devoured by Jude. 

Cardan’s chest hurt as he remembered their conversation in the bath. The promise of their family growing caused unresolved fears to rise in him. His father hated him for the prophecy and his mother ignored him until the day she thought he could be of use to her. His siblings barely acknowledged him and the attention he got from Balekin was tainted by the shame and punishment inflicted on him daily. 

He had not known real love or kindness until he met Jude. And when he had his first feelings for her he couldn’t even identify the feeling as love. The idea that he could want anyone that way, let alone a mortal girl, seemed ludicrous. Yet, he kept doing things to be near her. He relished in their time together even when he thought she was just using him. 

And now, he was so sure of his feelings. For her he would do or be anything she needed. He may not have grown up with a family, but he had found one in her. And that family was about to grow.

 _But now she is leaving too._

The thought was almost too much to bear. Cardan sank to the cold floor of the room, head between his knees. 

Maybe he deserved this. After all Jude willingly became queen and took the job more seriously than he ever did. If she wanted to run away, it wouldn’t because she wanted to run away from the job, which meant that she was running away from him. 

The breath he had been taking was cut short by an awful noise that erupted from his chest. His vision blurred as hot liquid streaked the gold color on his cheeks. No matter how many breaths he took, it seemed like he couldn’t get enough air. His sobs echoed through the chambers, reminding him of his own loneliness. 

Jude’s love had been a dam holding back his feelings of unworthiness and fear that he would always be unlovable, but with her gone he was drowning. 

All the wine in the world could not numb this pain.


	10. Chapter 10: Happiness

“Jude? Can you hear me?” asked a familiar voice. 

The heaviness on her eyelids was still there, but slowly she peeled them open trying to orient herself. Beside her was Taryn, looking grief-stricken. Jude realized the pressure on her hand was from Taryn’s tight grip. 

“Where am I?” Jude croaked, trying to take in the unfamiliar walls. 

“You’re at my house. Cardan sent almost the entire army out to find you after word got to the palace that you had been kidnapped. It only took a few hours to find you, but it took several more for the poison to leave your system. You’ve already been looked over and it doesn’t seem like the poison they used has had any long lasting damage to you or the baby.” Taryn’s voice came out strained, eyeing her sister carefully as she spoke, looking for a reaction. 

Jude did not remember anything that happened after everything went dark. There were blurry memories, more like fragments of thought that popped into her head of a dark cell, and screams for help, but she was unsure if it had actually happened. Quickly, she stopped trying to remember. 

“The fey, the ones who took me, they are the ones who have been kidnapping and killing people.” Jude said quickly. If she was found, the knights must have found them as well. An image of the dying faerie flashed in her mind. “What happened to them?”

Taryn nodded. “Yes they were. Cardan ordered their execution. It will take place in a few hours.” 

The pair sat in silence. Jude was still trying to piece together everything that had happened; where everything had gone wrong. 

One thing still didn’t make sense. “Taryn, why am I not at the palace?” 

Taryn shifted and looked away nervously. “Well, once we knew you would be okay, Cardan thought you might want to wake up elsewhere…” 

Jude stared at her sister’s face trying to read it. “Why would he think that?” Jude demanded, sitting up from her horizontal position. Suddenly, Jude felt the lingering effects of the poison. The abrupt movement caused her head to spin and black spots dotted her vision.

Taryn’s head snapped towards her. For the first time, Jude noticed the shiny glint of Taryn’s eyes, as a tear spilled over her cheek. 

“Jude… Why did you try to run away? Why didn’t you tell me things were so bad? I could have helped you. When I heard what happened all I could imagine was mom and Madoc.” Taryn’s face was red as the tears flowed steadily. 

Jude’s breath caught in her throat. For a moment, she questioned if she was still unconscious and this was just a poison fueled nightmare. She had just slipped out for a walk… 

_Did Taryn really think she was running away? Is that what Cardan thought? She was running away with their baby?”_

“Of course I wasn’t running away!” Jude nearly shouted. “I was just going for a walk!” 

Rather than finding the explanation comforting, Taryn’s face turned to shock and what looked like anger. “You took Nightfell and snuck out without any guards!” 

Jude realized how damming the scene must have looked. Pain spread across her chest and into her stomach as she imagined what Cardan must be thinking at this moment. She had never expected him to find out about her sneaking out, much less have him have to send knights out looking for her and bring back her unconscious body. 

Jude wrapped her arms around her stomach, feeling the movement of their child. She needed to see him. _Now_. 

“Taryn, I have to see him now. I have to tell Cardan I wasn’t running away.” Jude felt desperate. Every second that passed felt like an eternity when he didn’t know the truth. 

“Jude, everyone is probably asleep right now. The sun has been up for hours. I only happened to be up because the little one needed feeding. I came to check on you and noticed you moving.” Taryn tried to explain. “Maybe it would be best to sleep more and then go over later. Your body is still flushing out the poison.” 

Jude was already rolling herself off of the bed and making her way to the door. 

“Jude!” Her sister pleaded. “They used a strong poison on you. The only reason you are even conscious right now is because of your magic as High Queen and the elixir you were given that speeds up the detoxification process.” 

Taryn was right. She was the High Queen. 

“Taryn, please call a carriage,” Jude said with the authority of a queen. She would have time to rest, but at that moment she needed to be somewhere else. 

___________________________________________________

Taryn had been right, almost everyone was asleep, except for the guards who were on duty. When Jude exited the carriage, the guards came to full attention at once and quickly scurried to follow suit behind the queen in their typical manner. 

Jude recognized a member of Cardan’s personal guard exiting a room on her way into the center of the palace. “Why can I find the High King?” Jude asked. 

The guard, stumbling on her words at the unexpected sight of the queen, told her that he was in the royal chambers. 

Fighting off the feeling of exhaustion and mental fog linger from the poison, Jude quickened her pace until she reached the royal chambers, where her fingers froze over the cold door. For the first time, she realized he might not want to hear what she had to say.

_Maybe he didn’t want to see her at all? He would probably be furious and maybe rightfully so._

Swallowing her doubt, Jude walked in expecting to confess everything on the spot, but instead of finding him pacing or sitting at his desk as she expected, Cardan was asleep on the couch. 

Judging from his unusual position, Jude wondered if he had fallen asleep without meaning to. His face was extraordinarily beautiful, as always, but something in his face seemed different Jude thought. Even though he was asleep there was a pained look on his face and his eyelids puffy. 

She quietly made her way closer to him, trying not to wake him just yet. As she grew near, she noticed in his hand was a golden band. _Her ring._ She cursed herself for taking it off. For leaving. For making him think she would betray him again after everything that had been through. 

Jude could hear his shallow breaths as she closed the distance between them. Happy to be this close to him again after a very long day, slowly, she brought her lips to his. 

His lips parted at her touch. His hand rose to her cheek before his mind understood what was happening. When he opened his eyes suddenly he was jolted awake, pulling away from her in the process. 

Jumping up, “Ju-” he started, but was cut short as she wrapped her arms around him. In her arms, he seemed to melt. Lowering his head into the waves of her hair, he held on to her as if she would disappear the second he let go. 

Jude held him back with the same intensity, knowing the pain she had caused him and missing him for the short time she was gone. 

The words began to fall from her lips, “I am sorry for leaving the way I did and for causing you to worry. I only wanted a moment alone without being looked after by someone. It was stupid and I hope you can forgive me.” 

Unwillingly, to look at his face, Jude let the cloth from his shirt catch any loose tears she shed.

There was a long silence before Jude felt his words against her ear. “Tell me what you need?” His voice came out hoarse and drenched in pain. 

Confused by his question, Jude loosened her grip on his body, bringing her hands to interlock with his. “What do you mean?” She asked. 

He made no attempt to hide his emotions, the anguish in his face was clear. His black eyes searched her face for answers to questions he would never ask. 

“I did not realize the extent of your unhappiness. Tell me what you need and I will make sure you are never unhappy again.” His voice dropped to a whisper to add, “I cannot bear the thought of you leaving, again.” Jude noticed when he visibly winced at the word ‘again.’

Jude’s breath caught in her throat. She expected him to be angry, to yell at her for being reckless, tell her about the trouble she caused. But instead, he wanted to know what would keep her from leaving again, what would make her happy enough to stay. 

“I am happy,” Jude finally said, looking for any reaction to suggest he believed her words. “Especially being with you. I will admit always being looked after can be tedious, but I understand why.” _Certainly after last night._ “I shouldn’t have left without bringing someone.” 

Cardan let out a frustrated sigh. “Jude, this is not about you deciding to sneak out. Why didn’t you come to me first? I want you to trust me enough to share your burdens and express your frustrations with me.”

Jude sunk into the chair, gripping her bump. The conversation had caused her stomach to twist into knots. _Why hadn’t she told Cardan?_

“I didn’t think it was a big deal. I am just tired of being treated like I am breakable.” 

Jude could not pinpoint what Cardan was feeling. One moment he looked at her with a fierce stare, but the next his face was full of anguish. At her last comment, he looked furious. 

“Jude, you have proven time after time that you are unbreakable. But the life you are carrying inside you _is_ very much breakable.” He dropped to his knees before her, placing his hands on her stomach. She felt the baby move towards his touch. It was incredible to feel the strength of their bond already. “I wish I could tell you that I will stop my worries and I don’t care if you insist on being reckless, but we both know those words cannot leave my lips. I love you too much.” 

She stared at him in shock, a feeling of shame rose in her. While their alliance and marriage had started off as a calculated strategy, it had grown into a real relationship. One where they had agreed to work together. 

“I once thought it would be impossible for us to trust each other, but I do. I do trust you and that can be terrifying. I am sorry that I didn’t tell you how I was feeling.” Jude whispered and brought a hand to Cardan’s cheek. Softly, he leaned into her hand, closing his eyes to take in the warmth she gave off. 

When he opened his eyes to look at her, his face was different. There was a softness in his eyes that Jude only rarely saw, and only when they were together.

“I have loved you for so long, longer than either of us knew, and now I do not know what I would do without you. I want you with me, now and even after the crowns have slipped from our hands. The only future I want is one with you in it. So whatever you need, ask me. Even if you want me gone from your sight. I would gladly suffer a few hours away from your side for the promise of spending a lifetime together.” 

“Was that a second proposal?” Jude asked meekly, still processing the words he had spoken to her. 

“Probably something closer to begging.” Cardan said with a fleeting smirk. 

For a moment, nothing else existed besides them. All Jude was aware of was the way he was looking at her, the feeling of his hands on her, and the love that they shared for each other. Jude knew she had to say something, but the words got stuck in her throat. 

Cardan watched her patiently as she tried to speak. 

Finally, the words escaped, stronger than she expected. “Cardan, I am not leaving you. Of all the things I am scared of, losing you is what I am afraid of most.” She rubbed her belly tenderly. “I am nervous I won’t be a good mom and about what their future will hold, but I have never questioned for a second that I wanted this with you. I don’t think anything could keep me from you.” With a smile she teased, “Even exile couldn’t keep me away now.”

Cardan smirk grew as he took a place on the couch next to her, leaning in to kiss her deeply. Entangled in his arms, Jude realized how much they both needed to hear those words spoken. The future held many uncertainties, but as she sat with arms around him, their lips brushing together, their child kicking inside her, it all seemed okay. 

“I am glad you are home, my queen.” 

“I love you too, Cardan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this made up for the last chapter! 
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading so far. Then next (and final!) chapter will be what we have all been waiting for: Baby reveal!


	11. Chapter 11: A Special Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude gives birth. Cardan wears a baby carrier. They both happy cry. It is a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who suggested names! There were so many good ones, but I ended up last minute changing their descriptions and I just couldn't find one that felt right. I will be honest, this was written days ago, I just could not decide on names so I kept delaying it. 😂 I finally decided to go with what felt right to me, but feel free to rename them in your head. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Jude’s screams shook through the palace. Her labor had drawn in dark clouds over the kingdom, but it did not dim the excitement that felt almost tangible in the air. 

At first Jude had tried to bite her lip through the painful contractions, but once she began to taste blood she could not help but yell through the pain. Cardan was beside her holding her hand through the process, looking equally terrified as he was fascinated, which only irritated Jude as she tried to listen to Tatterfell’s instructions on when to push and when to breathe. 

She had only been pushing for an hour, but for Jude it felt like an eternity. At this point, she would have preferred to be sliced through again than to deal with the ongoing contractions. 

“My Queen, one final push, I can see the child.” Tatterfell instructed. 

The last of Jude’s screams echoed the small chambers as Tatterfell pulled the newborn into a blanket, as another nurse cut the umbilical cord. Jude fell back onto the bed, her face flushed and dripping in sweat. 

Cardan kissed Jude’s sweat covered forehead. Even though she might have fractured a few bones in his hand, his face did not show it. The king was beaming with pride and what seemed to be disbelief, as his eyes shifted between his beautiful wife and the child now in his arms. He brought the child down into Jude’s chest. 

The baby girl was wrapped up almost like a present, the best present she could have imagined. Her head was already covered in long black hair, just like Cardan’s, but when she opened her eyes Jude saw the child had eyes like fire. The outer irises were black, but inside was a beautiful brown with flecks of gold. Her face was beautiful even as a loud wail escaped the newborn’s lips. 

All of her fears seemed to melt when she held her in her arms. Everything she had gone through had been building to this moment. 

“You are amazing, Jude,” Cardan murmured lovingly, bringing his hand to rest behind the newborn’s head. For the briefest moment, Jude broke her gaze from the baby to look at her husband. The look on Cardan’s face was one that she had never seen before. He had tears in his eyes with a gaze so soft as he admired the bundle. When the newborn grabbed his finger, Jude watched him come undone; an audible gasp escaped his lips. 

She knew in that moment that Cardan would walk to the ends of the world, twice, for the daughter in their arms; as would she. Their daughter was already loved so deeply by both of them. 

The tender moment was broken, by another contraction. Jude tensed, letting Cardan scope the newborn from her arms, as she gripped the sheets of the bed. 

“It is not over yet, there is another coming, my Queen.” Tatterfell said from the foot of the bed, examining her.

“WHAT?” Jude screamed, looking wild with her flushed face and hair already matted against her forehead with sweat from the first delivery. She looked to Cardan to see his reaction, but what she found almost sent her into a blind rage. 

There was no shock in Cardan’s face, rather a nervous grin, as he looked at her, then back at their child in his arms. Their _first_ child.

_He knew. Of course he knew._

“WHEN I SAID I WANTED IT TO BE A SURPRISE, I MEANT THE GENDER NOT THAT I WAS CARRYING TWINS.” Jude roared. 

Before she could curse Cardan for keeping the secret, another contraction rippled through her body. Tatterfell went back to instructing Jude and sent the other nurse to grab another blanket. 

When a third nurse tried to take the newborn frome Cardan, he refused, waving her away without room for discussion. Instead, he took a chair next to the bed, holding the baby girl in one hand and comforting his wife with the other. 

This time, Jude’s wails were accompanied by another screaming voice. Cardan cooed the baby, while Jude continued to push their second child into the world. 

With a final push, Tatterfell wrapped the bundle and brought the newest baby into Jude’s arms. 

This time it was a baby boy, with tufts of hair the same brown as her own. Tears fell from Jude’s eyes as the baby was given to her; partially from exhaustion, but mostly from the overwhelming love she felt for her babies. She held him close to her chest. Cardan handed her the girl in his arms, so for the first time Jude was able to admire both of her babies in all their wonder.

While every parent believed their child was the most beautiful, the half faerie blood flowing in their veins truly made them look perfect. Tatterfell, who had delivered many babies in her time, acknowledged the beautiful twins and congratulated the couple.

The little boy resembled Jude in all ways except one; poking out from his blanket was a tiny tail with a tuft of brown hair. It fluttered around as the tiny babe looked at both Jude and Cardan with his big brown eyes. 

The little girl had managed to fall asleep in Cardan’s arms despite the sounds of Jude’s labor. She had a feeling that the little girl was the one who responded so eagerly to Cardan’s touch in the later months of her pregnancy. 

“Are there any more babies I should expect?” Jude asked, exhaustion clear in her voice. 

Cardan looked at her and laughed. “Not for a few months at least.” 

The smirk on his face, plus the meaning behind his words sent a wave of heat and excitement through her. However, the pain of the labor was still very real. Cardan would be lucky if she risked even sleeping in the same bed after this. 

The two stayed there holding the babies for a long time before Jude began to lose the battle against the urge to sleep. Cardan was the first to notice her drooping eyelids and the way her head kept snapping as sleep tried to take her. 

“I will take them to the nursery so you can rest.” Cardan said quietly. 

Jude was too tired to argue. She wanted to keep holding on to their little bodies forever, but she was also partially afraid she would drop them if she fell asleep on accident. Reluctantly, she nodded and let Cardan take each of them in his arms. 

Tatterfell appeared at the door and followed Cardan into the next room which was commissioned into a nursery. Jude insisted that the baby, well babies now, be kept close by even if nurses would be helping to take care of them while they were growing up. 

Jude’s eyes lingered for a moment on the doorframe separating their rooms before finally falling asleep. 

___________________________________________________

When Jude woke, she was alone. 

“Cardan?” She called. Instead of her husband, it was Tatterfell who emerged from the nursery. 

“Your majesty, it is time we cleaned you up.” The imp woman said. 

Jude did not realize how sore she was until she tried to walk to the bathroom. The sight was not a pretty one, but her old nurse helped her into the bath, combed her hair into a simple braid, and dressed her in new clothes. By the time she reentered the bedroom, the servants had replaced the bed with fresh sheets and Cardan was sitting on a sofa, both babies squirming in his arms. 

The sight of her new family was almost too much to bear, Jude thought she might burst into tears again at the wonderful view. 

She crossed the room and took a spot next to Cardan. 

“I am glad that there are two of us, because it turns out that despite having two arms, it is difficult to tend to both at the same time.” Cardan said somewhere between a joke and genuine concern. The boy had started to fuss, which caused his twin to let out a wail as well. 

Jude reached for a baby, grabbing the girl. She rocked the little one until her cries stopped. Pressed against her skin, she felt her and the child both relax. Meanwhile, Cardan gently bounced the boy until he too went back to sleep. 

“Well I suppose we are doing better at this parent thing than I thought,” Jude said in all seriousness. 

Cardan slid closer to her. In return, Jude leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent mixed in with the smell of newborns. So much had changed in less than a day and things would keep changing.

“I suppose it is time to decide on names.” Jude said with a sigh.

Cardan mimicked her sigh, teasing her reluctance. “I suppose it is. Shall I name this one and you name that one?” 

Jude thought about giving him a sour look, but was still too tired to put up much of a fight. Instead she said, “Sure, especially since I had only planned on us having to figure out a name for one.” _She would not be letting that go anytime soon._ “What will we call that one?” 

Cardan perked up at her answer, clearly expecting her to have refused and surprised when she didn’t. Cardan’s eyes fell to the sleeping child. Jude had never seen him look so innocent as he did looking at their children. Any trace of the cruel prince she once knew was gone. He was completely captivated in their presence.

“Do you like the name Ellis?” Cardan finally asked, looking uncharacteristically timid. “It reminds me a bit of the name Alice.”

Jude looked at the child, and nodded with a smile. “I think it is perfect.” 

_Ellis._ His soft features so much like her own. There were so many things she hoped for him. Hopefully, his and his sister’s lives would be much easier than her or Cardan’s had been. 

“Now to name this one,” Cardan murmured. 

Jude thought through the short list of names that she had come up with, but realized that none of the names seemed to fit the beautiful baby that resembled so much of Cardan. Jude thought of the child’s fire like eyes and knew the name that would fit her.

“Ember.” Jude said at last. Cardan smiled widely and nodded. 

“It suits her well.” 

Cardan pressed his lips to the top of her head, both of them savoring their first moments of parenthood together, when a loud knock at the door interrupted their thoughts. 

Before either could say anything, the door swung open and in came Oak holding a dozen floating balloons. Behind him was Taryn and the Ghost with her niece at their feet looking around curiously. The Ghost looked a little out of place holding a bag that said “Congrats!” with a picture of a pacifier on it, but his presence next to Taryn had become a new normal. 

Behind them came Vivi and Heather, between the two of them they had nearly 12 bags of all sizes hanging off their arms. Following up the back was the Roach and the Bomb, who also held what appeared to be presents in their hands, although theirs were wrapped in beautiful cloth obviously not bought from the mortal world. 

“Congratulations!!” Vivi and Oak yelled at the same time before Taryn and Heather both made shushing noises for them to be more quiet so they wouldn’t disturb the baby. 

It was at that moment that the room realized that not only was Cardan holding a baby, but Jude was as well. 

“TWINS?” Screamed half the crowd, the other half too shocked to speak. 

“Did you know?”

“Why didn’t you tell me!?” 

“They are so beautiful.” 

“Why don’t they look the same like Jude and Taryn?” 

“We should have brought more gifts.” 

Cardan and Jude tried their best to answer the bombardment of questions. While a part of Jude missed the quiet silence from a moment ago, she could not help but laugh at the scene. 

Taryn took a spot next to her, admiring the babies. 

“Congratulations, Jude. They are wonderful." After a moment, she looked at Jude and asked, "How are you feeling?” 

Jude smiled at her sister. “Thank you, I am doing okay. Honestly, better than okay. It seems surreal,” Jude admitted, pulling the baby closer to her. “Thank you for your help over the last few months.” 

Taryn smiled, taking a hand to brush Ember’s dark hair. Jude motioned to Taryn to hold the baby, which she quickly accepted, pulling the baby into her arms. Of everyone in the room, Taryn had the most experience with babies after having her own. Jude trusted her sister even though her heart already ached from being away from her babies. 

Oak popped up in front of them, leaning over to see the babies faces with a wide smile. “So one of them will become king or queen right? Now I don’t have to?” 

“When the time comes you can make your decision,” Cardan said with an earnest smile. “There will be no plot to stick an unwanted crown on your head.”

He voice dropped to barely a murmur no longer speaking to anyone but Jude. “Although it certainly can bring some amazingly unexpected outcomes.”

Jude’s heart fluttered when he broke his eyes away from the babies to give her a quick wink. 

Everyone took turns fawning over the tiny babies who were now awake from the sounds coming from the large crowd. 

As Jude looked around at all the faces of the room, she remembered how isolated her life had been only a few years prior, struggling every hour to grasp at any power she could find. She had her family, but even then she never felt safe. Now, she no longer felt alone. The room had their fair share of betrayals, some larger than others, but somehow everything came to be. Her eyes went from her siblings to the Court of Shadows to the babies and finally Cardan; once her enemy, now so much more. 

Danger would always be present, but at least in this moment they were all able to celebrate together. 

When she looked at Cardan, she had a feeling he felt the same way. 

_____________________________________________________

A short epilogue

_A few months later..._

“Jude! Come here quick!” Cardan’s voice shouted from the parlor. 

Jude was on her feet immediately and ran to see what was wrong. Cardan had been in with the twins for a considerable amount of time, but Jude had not heard anything and assumed all was well. 

When she came into the parlor, she was not prepared for the sight before her. 

Cardan, dressed in an elaborate outfit as usual, but what caught her attention was the carrier of sorts around his torso, with Ellis strapped to the front of his chest with Ember strapped onto his back. Cardan was beaming and both babies were giggling as they bounced around the room. 

When he saw Jude, he quickly waived both hands in front of him. “Jude, look! No hands!” 

Jude’s mouth was agape. “Where did you get such a thing?” She demanded, beginning to worry how safe it was and if she would have to catch a falling baby. 

Cardan seemed to not share any of her concerns as he continued to move about the room, lightly bouncing with each step which caused both babies to screech with happiness. 

“It was a gift from Vivienne. It came this morning. I had a servant help me strap it on.” He explained. 

Well, at least the servants secured it. Vivi had periodically sent over gifts from the mortal world and many of them proved to be very useful, although some of the noise making ones had already “accidentally” gone missing. At least this didn’t appear to make sound. 

“Isn’t it wonderful Jude? I could hold a goblet in one hand and waive away the Living Counsel with the other. In your case, I suppose you could hold a sword in one and a shield in the other.”

Jude couldn’t help but smile. “Maybe you’re right. Think of the potential. Maybe I will take the twins into the next battle or later night adventure.” 

Cardan looked up in horror, afraid she had taken his joke literally. 

A large smirk spread like wildfire across her face, revealing her true intention. Cardan recovered quickly from his shock, wearing his own grin. 

"Forever, so cruel," he said as the twins giggled from their harnesses. 

It seemed that they would never stop torturing each other, they just found new ways to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU EVERYONE who has read thus far. It has been so much fun to write and I can't wait to write other Jurdan fics in the near future. If you have any requests feel free to send me a message on Tumblr @ironicallyanemic or below in the comments!


End file.
